As cable and satellite broadcast companies include greater numbers of channels in their lineups, navigating those lineups can be cumbersome for a user. Channel lineups may include hundreds of channels that are typically navigated by rudimentary controls allowing a user to type in specific numbers, or increase and decrease channels by one channel or a small page of channels at a time. This may result in frustration for viewers wishing to be able to see frequented channels without having to traverse dozens or more screens to access the guide information for their intended channels.
Thus, there is a need for improved methods and systems producing and providing electronic programming guides. These and other needs are addressed by the present technology.